


The Sky Pillar Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, M/M, OP Pokemon, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Delia decided to take Ash with her to Hoenn this time around, but once more work comes in the way, but in the end, the trip is very memorable and Ash finds another friend.





	The Sky Pillar Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young.
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤
> 
> PS. I have hit a dry spell with writing stories, I have many different Drafts but they really don't want to be written to a full-length story, any idea what to do??

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 8 ½.

Hoenn, Sky Pillar.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Six months had passed since he and his mother had visited Rota and he was now happily training with Riolu. During those six months Ash, Riolu, Kirlia, and Dragonair trained a lot. While Riolu was good, he still had a lot to learn to get on the same level as Kirlia and Dragonair. 

They all trained hard and Ash was very proud of their development. Riolu had during those training time chosen to Evolve, so now he was a Lucario. Kirlia had taken a liking to Lucarios form and always was seen with him. Dragonair decided to tease them a lot and Ash couldn't help but feel prude over them all. They all got along very well, and he was happy. 

Delia had some trouble with her restaurant, but she managed to fix it. But Ash knew that his mother would never leave him alone if she couldn't help it. So when she once more told him they would be going somewhere, he was really happy. 

This time they would be going to Hoenn. He and his Pokémon were very happy about that. They would once again be able to see another new Region. Ash had packed everything he wanted to take on the trip and was now waiting for his mother to call him. Lucario and Kirlia were jumping on his bed, and he laughed at their antics. Dragonair was curled up on his big pillow Ash had ordered. 

“Ash! Time to go sweetie!” she called and Ash grinned. Lucario and Kirlia raced down the stairs, as eager as Ash was for this trip. Ash recalled Dragonair and walked downstairs and giggled when he saw that both of them were bouncing in their place. 

“Eager are we?” he giggled and both nodded. 

“Well Ash, you are allowed to explore what area you might find, but you must always have one of your Pokémon with you,” Delia said and Ash nodded with a grin. 

“Of course!” he said with a look and Delia laughed. 

“Well then, let's go catch the boat to Hoenn then!” she said with a smile and Ash nodded and ran out of the house with Lucario and Kirlia right behind him. All three of them cheered. Delia shook her head with a fond smile and went out of the house.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash giggled and looked over the sea from the boat. Kirlia and Lucario were right next to him and Dragonair was curled up in the sun dozing. He didn't want to swim. Luckily it was a boat that allowed Pokémon to roam free. Considering it had a battle arena. 

Ash was eager to see Hoenn. 

It was all of a sudden that the Captain called out in the PA system that there would be a small Tournament to entertain those on board. Ash cheered as did many others. It caught Dragonairs attention and Ash smiled. It was time to use Dragonair in a real battle. 

Ash giggled and bounced over to his mother that was sunbathing in a chair next to Dragonair. 

“Mum! Can I go battle?” he asked with a grin and she giggled. 

“Why not, just be careful sweetie,” she said and pulled down her sunglasses again and Ash giggled. 

“Do you want to come or stay here playing?” he asked to Lucario and Kirlia, but both shook their heads and pointed towards the pool that was on the deck. Ash smiled and nodded. 

“Then stay here, tell mum if you go somewhere else, okay?” he said and they nodded and went rushing towards the pool and Ash and Delia giggled. 

Ash turned to Dragonair and returned him in his Luxury Ball and went looking for the tournament. He was bouncing around and go many looks. Probably because he looked so young. 

He bounced over to the table where he saw that many were standing in line. He was waiting on his turn and looked around with big eyes. He was eager to try this, just as he felt Dragonair was.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When he and the other contestants had applied they were led up to the top of the boat, where the rules were that you were not allowed to use Moves that would damage the boat too much, so Dig, Earthquake and other moved that would damage the flooring of the boat was banned. If you did use them, you were disqualified. Ash didn't mind, after all, Dragonair didn't know any of those moves so it was okay. 

Ash saw that he was last against someone named Melia. So far he hadn't seen anyone with an impressive Pokémon. It seemed like he was not the only one that wanted a chance to see a rare Pokémon. But so far it had only been Pokémon like their starter, Beedrill, Pidgeot and so on. But one had a Ninetails and Ash made lovely eyes at the beautiful Pokémon. He wanted on when he started his journey. Maybe he could ask the Professor about it. It shouldn't be too hard, right? 

Ash didn't pay much attention to anyone after that and just waited on his turn. He saw the girl he was about to battle. She looked like a snob. That kind of girl that always got what she wanted. He shuddered. He was happy his mother had raised him to appreciate what he had, even though they could afford to have everything they would want. 

“The winner is Dylan!” the judge called and it got many applauds and Ash did clap lightly. Not really interested. 

“Next Battle is between Ash and Melia! Come out to the field!” he called and Ash nodded and bounced out on the battlefield and grinned. Melia went out on the other side and huffed. She looked at him with disbelieve in her eyes, but he just giggled. Many frowned when they saw him, thinking that he probably wouldn't stand a chance. 

“Call out your Pokémon!” he called and Ash nodded and threw up his Luxury Ball and many snorted, thinking nothing about his Pokémon. 

“Come out my friend!” he said with a smile and Dragonair took the field. The whole place fell silent and they got big eyes when they saw the Dragonair. Dragonair huffed and took around itself and fell into position. 

“Cloyster! Come out!” she called after finding her voice again. She was not prepared to see a Dragonair in that kid's hands. 

Cloyster took the field and Ash giggled. Melia got calm again when she remembered Cloyster was part Ice and Dragonair was pure Dragon. That got many to realize that he might not stand a chance at all. Even if he had a rare Pokémon. Ash just giggled and nodded to her. 

“You make the first move then,” he said with a smile and she gave him a cruel smile in return, but he just looked amused. The people around shook their head and snorted. Ash just giggled. 

“Your loss brat! Cloyster! Ice Beam!” she yelled and Colyster obeyed her and did. But to the shock of her and everyone else Ash laughed. 

“Very well, Dragonair, protect yourself with a Flamethrower!” he called. They all looked at each other and wondered what good that would do. But they got big eyes when Dragonair spun on the place at a fast pace and fired a Flamethrower. He continued to do it until the Ice Beam ran out. But Dragonair had been encased in an Ice Shell. Melia snorted and the judge was about to call it when the Ice was cracking and Dragonair hit it last time with his tail to break the ice. 

The people in the arena had big eyes. Dragonair had not taken any damage, even though he was weak against Ice Moves. Ash giggled and Dragonair just huffed and gave Cloyster and its trainer a dismissive look. 

“What?!” she yelled and Ash giggled. 

“Dragonair encase your Dragon Pulse with the Thunderbolt!” Ash called and Dragonair nodded and did as he told him and they all got big eyes when both moves combined and raced towards Cloyster. 

“Cloyster! Dodge it!” she yelled, but to no avail, the attack was to fast for it to dodge it and it hit the Pokémon in full power and speed, making it faint. It went silent in the arena and suddenly they started to applaud Ash. Ash who just giggled and went back to his seat he was sitting in before.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash and Dragonair swept through the tournament like it was nothing, and everyone realized that Ash was someone that would become something big when he became an official Trainer. 

After they had won, the prize was some evolution stones and both of them were happy. 

Delia had hugged him in congratulation when she heard his victory in the PA system and Ash had giggled and bounced around her in happiness. Dragonair had really done well in the tournament, even though he had wanted a bit more of a challenge. 

The boat trip was a good experience and Ash knew that he would be taking a boat when traveling later on.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They reached Hoenn a day later and Ash was bouncing around to look at everything and take Pictures of everything that looked amazing and interesting. Delia wandered off after telling Ash to be careful and come get her at their hotel they will be staying in for the next upcoming week. 

Ash basically vibrated with eagerness to explore whatever he could find. 

Ash had just nodded and gone rushing off with Kirlia and Lucario not far behind. They just like him was eager to explore and see what they would find in the place they were visiting.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

For the next coming days Ash, Lucario, Kirlia, and Dragonair was exploring and finding stuff that caught their attention. Ash had managed to scan a lot of different Pokémon he had never seen before but heard of. It was a lot different to see them in real life than just a picture on a computer screen or in a book from Professor Oaks lab. 

Ash giggled when he played with a Feebas and a Magikarp on the beach. It was then he felt something. Something tugged on his Aura and it felt curious and very hesitant towards him. Ash gave a pulse of warmth and protection towards the connection and the other being was startled by that but decided to push some more. Ash looked around and wondered where this Pokémon was, that called on him. 

“Dragonair, can we take a swim, there is someone calling for me,” Ash said and Dragonair nodded and nuzzled him. Ash climbed on his Dragonair and recalled Lucario and Kirlia so that it would be easier to move around in the water. 

Ash pointed towards the different routes where he felt the pull. It moved around a lot, but Ash was determined to find the Pokémon that called out to him. He really wondered what kind of Pokémon it was that called out to him. 

He gasped and the Pull got stronger and Ash looked up. Because it was there he felt it. The pull was strong and Ash smiled. 

“Dragonair, let me off here,” he said and smiled and he nodded and let Ash jump off his back and on the land. He nuzzled him and returned himself to his Pokéball after seeing the terrain. Not very easy for him to move around. Ash nodded and patted his Pokéballs and looked up. 

In front of him was the tallest tower he had ever seen, but it looked like it would fall apart any minute. But he held up his NanoDex and scanned the structure and smiled. Sky Pillar. 

It was a monument to the Hoenn Region and Ash bounced inside and started to track through it. He took use of his Aura to calm the nervous Pokémon in the Pillar and to see where he should go to get higher up. He wanted to reach the top after all. 

Ash wandered for about an hour before he reached the top of the Pillar. He looked around with big eyes when he climbed up. He carefully walked across the big stone flooring and took a peek over the edge and giggled. It was beautiful. He saw the ocean view and snapped some pictures. It was beautiful up there. 

He was startled out of his musings when the pull once again started acting. But this time it indicated that the Pokémon was coming closer to where he was. Ash put down his camera and waited. He gasped when a big green dragon looking Pokémon burst through the clouds and carefully landed right in front of him. 

Ash carefully raised his arm and let his Dex scan the Pokémon in front of him and smiled. Rayquaza. That was new. The big dragon looked curious but hesitant to come closer, but Ash sat down and waited until he came towards him. 

Rayquaza stayed in his place and observed the tiny human that had gotten the respect of all those Legends. He wanted to get closer but was uncertain what the human would do. When the human just sat down he was intrigued. It looked like it was the only thing he would do. He did the same. Rayquaza landed carefully on the floor and curled up and just watched Ash. 

Ash gave him a soft smile and took his Azure Flute from his satchel and started playing the Melody of Lugia. Ash had taken to call it Lugia's Song. It was soothing and Ash saw that Rayquaza relaxed and slithered closer to him. 

He continued to play and giggled when Rayquaza curled around him and laid his big head next to him. Ash smiled and continued to play with a smile. When the song was finished Rayquaza grumbled. But it sounded content so Ash dared to pet his snout and he grumbled in pleasure when he felt the pure Aura from the tiny human. 

“Hello,” Ash said with a soft smile and Rayquaza grumbled. 

“ _Hello Chosen, I was curious about you, that is why I called you here,_ ” Rayquaza said and Ash nodded and continued to pet him. 

“I don't mind, Its always fun to meet new friends,” Ash said and looked over the big dragon who had curled around him in a protective fashion. 

“ _I can feel the others on you, they have marked you, I also see the Silver and Rainbow Wing on you, meaning Lugia and Ho-Oh like you,_ ” he said and Ash nodded. 

“Yes, Lugia awoke my Aura Power, and Ho-Oh helped me further my training,” Ash giggled and Rayquaa nodded. 

“ _Very well, I do feel how pure you are. How you would never abuse your power. That is also why I want to give you something,_ ” he said and Ash tilted his head in a cute manner and Rayqaza nuzzled his cheek. Ash was about to ask something, but before he could do that Rayquaza started glowing. 

He started glowing in a bright green color. The glowing formed and Orb that floated right in front of him and Rayqaza nudged him to take the Orb. It was a beautiful Green Colour. But it was small, like a pearl. Ash looked at Rayquaza with big questioning eyes and he huffed and nuzzled his hair.

“ _That is my Orb. It will give you a chance to summon me whenever you want or need my help, I made it smaller than it should be because you will want to have it with you all the time,_ ” he grumbled and Ash nodded in silence. He looked it over. It really looked like a normal pearl and he could make it into an earring when he got home. That way it would never leave him. He put it in his satchel and closed it. Ash leaned back against Rayqaza and gave up a yawn. Rayqaza nuzzled him again and laid his big head in his lap and Ash petted him, and the big dragon purred. Ash wondered what kind of Pokémon he would meet next time. While he had understood that he basically was a magnet for all those Pokémon of Legends, he still wanted to meet other Pokémon. To see them and befriend them. 

Ash took up his camera and snapped a picture when Rayquaza nuzzled his cheek before laying back down in his lap, taking a nap.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash stayed with Rayquaza until he really needed to go back to the hotel, or his mother would worry. Rayquaza and he had stalked a lot during their time on the Pillar. He told Ash that he had to be prepared to call him if h ever visited Hoenn once more. Ash nodded and promised to not hesitate to call upon him. Rayquaza had been satisfied with the promise and nuzzled Ash and Ash had giggled and kissed the snout, making the big dragon blush and disappeared back into the clouds. 

Ash giggled when he did disappear and took out Kirlia who looked like he had been sleeping. Ash hugged him and asked him if he could teleport them back to the hotel. Kirlia nodded and both of them disappeared in a flash of light from the top of the Sky Pillar.

They both popped into the Hotel Suit and saw that they were alone and wondered where his mother was. But they didn't need to wonder for long. 

A few seconds later, Delia walked into the room with a big shopping bag and gave him a big smile when she saw them. Ash smiled back and released Lucario and Dragonair who went to do their own thing, Kirlia went back to sleep in his own bed and he laughed at it. 

“Ash! What good timing!” she said with a giggle and sat down on the couch and Ash sat down on the fluffy carpet on the floor. She smiled and held out the bag for him to take and he looked at her with wonder. 

“What's that?” he asked and took the bag and opened it and gasped when he saw what was inside. 

“That is your late Birthday gift. I know you got this trip as a gift, but I wanted to give you something else. You have proven that you are mature enough to handle these gifts Ash, so enjoy them,” she said with a smile and went to the kitchen in the penthouse like hotel Suit they had managed to get because of her. 

Ash carefully took out his gifts from the bag and set them in front of him on the floor. The first one was an Oran Laptop. It was the latest model and he gave up a big smile. He had been thinking of asking his mother to get one for him but changed his mind when he got another trip. He took it out of the box and smiled. It was beautiful. It was made in Silver and was very thin, so it would be easy to take with him. It wasn't even heavy. But the thing that made it friendly to travel with was its size. It was not very big, so he would be able to fit in his bag ease. He giggled and put it aside. He was going to explore the laptop more when he had opened all of his gifts. 

 

He took the next box and had an adoring look on his face and opened the box. It was an Oran Pad. It was a beautiful device that worked just like a laptop on an easier level. The Pad was more to read with. Not that he complained. Just like the laptop, it was in a beautiful color and he put it next to his laptop. He would start downloading information to the Pad later. 

He turned his attention towards the last gift. It was an Oran Watch. One of the most advanced watched at the current time. It could send messages, take pictures, keep you up to date how your health is and much more. 

Ash allowed himself to squeal in happiness and ran out and hugged his mother and ran back out to use his new gadgets. Delia laughed and continued to make something to eat. She was so happy he liked them. She had noticed that he had been watching the Laptop, but never actually asked for it. 

Ash started up his new laptop and started messing around with it. It was amazing. He giggled and connected his camera to the laptop and uploaded all the pictures to it. He smiled when he saw all of them. He really was happy having met all those different Pokémon. He made the pictures with his own Pokémon and the Legendary Pokémon as a rotating background and lock screen. 

He nodded and turned his attention towards the Oran Pad and smiled. He started up his NanoDex and both synchronized and Ash started uploading all the Data he had gathered from all the different Pokémon he had met. Be it size, gender, habitat, or even what they ate. He looked it over and smiled. Now it would be easier to send Data over to Professor Oak when he was out on the road. Because the Pad worked like an easier laptop he could still write and document everything in it, so he didn't need to get home every time he wanted to report anything. 

Ash picked up his new Oran Watch and put it on. It was very easy to make it work. He actually put it on his left wrist, to not to have it in the way of his NanoDex. 

Ash giggled and started looking through all his photos on his new laptop and he spent a few hours deleting and saving pictures he wanted. Some were good, others were not, so it was okay to delete them. 

Ash fell asleep when sat with his new gadgets. Delia found Ash on the floor passed out and it made her laugh. She just let his new things be on the floor and picked her darling boy and tucked him into bed. She giggled when Lucario and Kirlia curled protectively around him on the bed. 

Delia kissed him goodnight and turned off the light. She would really enjoy the rest of the week here in Hoenn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤
> 
> PS. I have a potential love interest, and that is Riley, Lance, and Alain, Comment if you want anyone else to join the lovely mess that Ash is going to leave behind without knowing.


End file.
